Call of Duty: Modern Warfare IV (PerkyZombie edition)
During May 15th 2016 a ton of info of Modern Warfare 4 had been leaked before the post was taken down, a few days later there was a world reveal of MW4 and did have Captain Price to make a shocking return aswell as Frost.When the game released it was banned in Germany for having a scene with the disguised Rockwell and the other enemy troops shoot a group of people in a Mall which did have a ton of controversy of the beta with the mission soon when the game came out, the mission was removed awell as the character. The World Plot After the Events of Modern warfare 3, China invades Azerbajian and launches a bomb attack on the eastern front of United States which prompted the US Air Force to launch a AC-130 to attack a Chinese Air Base. Soon in the United Kingdom, Russia began invading the UK and other countries in Europe. Then turning into the Atlantic Civil War. Meanwhile in France, Russia is bulldozing through some of Europe. The Actual Plot After MW3 Locations of Missions Act 1 Tibet, China- No Mans Land Freedom Tower, New York, USA- Wraith Away Pripyat, Ukraine- Rouges In Action Unknown, Somalia- Fire Squad In A Airplane- Sky Hijack Act 2 Swiss Alps, Switzerland- Vertigo JFK Airport, New York USA- No Mercy for Them Sana'a, Yemen- Executer's Tale Kolmanskop, Nambia- Iron Clad Port Sudan, Sudan- Blood Bay Act 3 Zurich, Switzerland- The Purge Chatanga, Siberia- Blizzard Mecca, Saudi Arabia- Over Reactor Drake's Passage, Antartica- Artic Fire Aokigahara Forst, Japan- Server Crash Act 4 Factions } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= Playable |list1= SAS · USMC · JTF Wolverines · CIA · KMA · US Navy · Task Force 230 |group2= Friendly |list2= US Marines · Japan Military · Wraith · GIGN · Task Force 141 · Orion Initiative · Lupine Rebels |group3=Enemy |list3= Spetzenez · KPA · Inner Circle · PLA · Arabic Police · Prison Guards }} Weapons } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= AMT Hardballer · Kolibri (DLC) · Desert Eagle · MK23 · PMR-30 ''' |group2 = Submachine Guns |list2= '''MAC-10 · FN P91 · L22 Carbine · Kriss Vector · Bizon SMG · MP7A1 · PLR-16 |group3 = Carbines |list3= Berthier (DLC) · G36C · AR-57 · LR-300 · M4 Carbine · K1 ''' |group4 = Combat Rifles |list4= '''M16A1 ·ACR· ADS · AK-47 · FN SCAR · HK416 · L85 · MSBS · STG 98x · AR7 (DLC) |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= Zastava M93 · M110 · M21 · Dragunov · VSK-94 · XM2010 · Barett M95 · Zastava M12 ' |group6 = Light Machine Guns |list6= '''Ultimax-100 · M2019 MG · RPK · HK-MG4 · M249 · Kord MG · L86 LSW ' |group7 = Shotguns |list7= '''M1216 · FN TPS · RMB-93 · Reaper · Carver-82 · KSG · Ithaca 37 |group8 = Special Weapons |list8= RPG-4 · XM214 Microgun (Campgain Only) · Crossbow · SMAW · XM23 }} Covers of the game pizap.com14674226273221.jpg|Xbox One Cover pizap.com14674226530392.jpg|Xbox One MW4 SSDD editon pizap.com14674242696661.jpg|PS4 Cover pizap.com14674275368981.jpg|PS4 Cover of MW4 SSDD edtition pizap.com14674238438611.jpg|PC Cover